thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 22
The twenty-second season '''(going under the name '''Big World! Big Adventures!) of Thomas & Friends is expected to be released in 2018 on Netflix, Hulu, and Amazon. Production Season 22 will mark the first major "reboot" of the franchise since the show switched to full CGI in the thirteenth season. The episodes will keep their eleven minute-long runtime, but will now be broken into seven minute-long stories, with an additional four minutes reserved for a variety of segments like sing-along karaoke songs, music videos or Thomas talking directly with the audience about lessons learned during a particular episode. Among many other changes, Edward and Henry will be removed from the Steam Team to make room for Nia and Rebecca, and the narrator has been replaced with Thomas talking to the audience (however, Mark Moraghan has said that he will still work on the series). Season 22 will be set after Big World! Big Adventures!. The season will be split into two halves; the first half will see Thomas travelling around the world and visiting India, Australia and China, while the second half will take place back on the Island of Sodor. The season will also be released on Netflix, Amazon and Hulu in the fall of 2018. Episodes # Number One Engine # Forever and Ever # Confusion Without Delay # Trusty Trunky # What Rebecca Does # Thomas Goes to Bollywood # Thomas in the Wild # Thomas and the Monkey Palace # An Engine of Many Colours # Outback Thomas # School of Duck # Tiger Trouble # Seeing is Believing # Apology Impossible # The Water Wheel # Samson and the Fireworks # Runaway Truck # Thomas' Animal Ark # Cyclone Thomas # Kangaroo Christmas # Thomas and the Dragon # Rosie is Red # The Case of the Puzzling Parts # Banjo and the Bushfire # Counting on Nia # Hunt The Truck Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Belle * Stephen * Porter * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * Ashima * Rajiv * Shane * Yong Bao * Merlin * Nia * Diesel * Daisy * Salty * Den * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Philip * The Chinese Diesel * Shankar * Winston * Marion * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duncan * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Troublesome Trucks * Judy and Jerome * Bradford * Hannah * The Male Chinese Breakdown Crane * Trevor * Jack * Kevin * Cranky * Reg * Carly * Big Mickey * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Cyril the Fogman * Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Sir Robert Norramby * Scruff (does not speak) * Slip Coaches (do not speak) * Bulgy (does not speak) * Max and Monty (do not speak) * Hugo (life lesson; does not speak) * The Deputy Minister (life lesson; does not speak) * Charlie (cameo) * The Tan Tender Engine (cameo) * The Dark Brown Tank Engine (cameo) * The Grey Tender Engine (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * The Brazilian Diesel Shunter (cameo) * Skiff (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Alfie (cameo) * Oliver (The Pack) (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Captain Joe (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Thin Clergyman (cameo) * Flynn (stock footage cameo) * Rex (stock footage cameo) * Bert (stock footage cameo) * Mike (stock footage cameo) * Harold (stock footage cameo) * Ferdinand (portrait cameo) * Hiro (mentioned) * Lexi (mentioned) * Frankie (mentioned) * The Female Chinese Breakdown Crane (mentioned) * Lord Callan (mentioned) * Mr. Percival (mentioned) * Connor (music video cameo) * Caitlin (music video cameo) * Gator (music video cameo) * Axel (music video cameo) * Frieda (music video cameo) * Gina (music video cameo) * Beau (music video cameo) * Mavis (music video cameo) * Etienne (music video cameo) * Ace (music video cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (music video cameo) * Diesel 10 (claw only) * Terence (caterpillar treads only) * Butch (wheels only) Characters Introduced * Rebecca * Hong-Mei * Tamika * Noor Jehan * Dexter * An An and Yin-Long * Aubrey and Aiden * Lei * Isla * Banjo * Charubala * Dr. Claire * The Indian Director * The Indian Actor * The Indian Concessions Worker * The Indian Breakdown Train (do not speak) * The Purple Tank Engine (cameo) * The Purple Tender Engine (cameo) Cast UK and Australia * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Harvey, Salty, Sir Topham Hatt, and Dowager Hatt * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, Bradford, and Big Mickey * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Lady Hatt, and Duchess of Boxford * Matt Wilkinson as Ben, Cranky, Spencer, Stanley, Kevin, and Duke of Boxford * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill and Philip * David Bedella as Victor * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Rachael Miller as Rebecca, Isla, and the Teacher * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter and Paxton * Kerry Shale as Diesel and Cyril the Fogman * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Bob Golding as Sidney * Tim Whitnall as Jerome and Reg * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Lucy Montgomery as Carly, Hannah and the Troublesome Trucks * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv and the Indian Director * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar and the Indian Actor * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Jass Patel as the Indian Concessions Worker * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Siu-See Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long and Lei * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden * Mark Moraghan as Dexter * Charlie Barnard as a kid * Damon Denton Snape as a kid * Mia Hope Gaywood as a kid * Jessica Hann as a kid * Holly Hazelton as a kid * Innis Robertson-Pinnell as a kid US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, and Duke of Boxford * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, Kevin, and Cyril the Fogman * Rob Rackstraw as James, Bradford, and Big Mickey * Christopher Ragland as Percy and the Troublesome Trucks * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Salty, Sir Topham Hatt, and Dowager Hatt * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill and Philip * Matt Wilkinson as Ben * Glenn Wrage as Cranky and Spencer * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Lady Hatt, and Duchess of Boxford * David Bedella as Victor * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie, Clarabel, and Judy * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Steven Kynman as Duck and Paxton * David Menkin as Porter * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Bob Golding as Sidney * Tim Whitnall as Jerome and Reg * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * John Schwab as Stanley * Lucy Montgomery as Hannah, Carly, and the Troublesome Trucks * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv and the Indian Director * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar and the Indian Actor * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Jass Patel as the Indian Concessions Worker * Rachael Miller as Rebecca, Isla, and the Teacher * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Siu-See Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long, Lei, and the Chinese Guard * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden * Mark Moraghan as Dexter * Charlie Barnard as a kid * Damon Denton Snape as a kid * Mia Hope Gaywood as a kid * Jessica Hann as a kid * Holly Hazelton as a kid * Innis Robertson-Pinnell as a kid Trivia * This episode marks the first of a couple of things: ** This is the first season since the nineteenth season to feature episodes running for 22 minutes long. ** This is the first and only season since the twelfth season to have a 7-minute episode runtime. 5 minutes are dedicated to the story itself, and the remaining parts consist of musical numbers and learning segments. ** The first and only season since the twentieth season where Thomas appears in every episode and the first and only season since the nineteenth season where he speaks in all of them. ** This is the first season to have more than one female member in the main cast, in this case three - Nia, Rebecca and Emily. This was done in response to criticism over the lack of female members in the main cast. ** This is the first and only season to feature the Big World! Big Adventures! Steam Team lineup - Thomas, Gordon, James, Percy, Emily, Nia and Rebecca. Toby is also included in the BWBA version of Engine Roll Call. ** This is the first and only season to have Thomas speaking from his perspective. ** This is the first and only season since the twelfth season to have episodes with a 7-minute runtime. However, the story length is shorter in order to accommodate learning segments and musical numbers. ** This is the first season to be completely animated by Jam Filled, as Arc Productions animated some episodes in Season 21. ** The first time the Aquarium cars appeared in the CGI Series. * Tim Bain, Charlie Barnard, Sanjeev Bhaskar, Sheena Bhattessa, Damon Denton Snape, Mia Hope Gaywood, Jessica Hann, Holly Hazelton, Siu-see Hung, Shane Jacobson, Windson Liong, Genevieve McCarthy, Nikhil Parmar, Jass Patel and Innis Robertson-Pinnell join the voice cast. * The first season to have Tim Bain and Michael White as writers. * This season takes place in 2018, but Kangaroo Christmas takes place in 2017.